Transformers: What was Once and Before
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: They were once best friends, partners among the vast knowledge of science, and now they're enemies, what purpose does that serve? - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: Angst Skyfire/Starscream fluff, because I had to - Might continue if enough people tell me to


There was nothing between them, no obstacles at all, only the silence that weighed down on them, a short few steps of walking distance for a journey. Once, long ago had they been best friends and partners, both triumphing among the wonders and brilliant scientific achievements in their constant discoveries. However, the war had raged, battles and scars leaving a long distant void inside them and only continuing to spread, blacking them even more, leaving them cold and empty as battle hardened warriors. They were the soldiers that they could hardly even see themselves in, nothing of how they used to be, how they used to feel fit right into the puzzle and they were scattered mismatching parts to this patchwork. But right now, that really wasn't the point now.

"Are you really going, Skyfire?" The larger mech looked up from his datapad, making optic contact with the red seeker that stood there not to far away from him, his expression was void of anything to determine an answer from or what he might possibly be thinking. The moment was one to be brief about as the latter of the two broke the gaze, optics shifting to stare at the floor panels as he thought of something ideal to say, although the answer was already clearer than light.

"So I take it you're remaining with the Decepticons after all, Starscream?" Skyfire replied and the former scientist nodded adding a; "that's right," to answer the white jet. "And I suppose there's no way you'd ever choose to fight alongside me, as an Autobot." He felt guilt panging at his processor, clouding his thoughts and judgement momentarily before his '_friend_' spoke out his own response to the situation at hand.

"The fate of any scientist's creations is to invariably be used for weapons of destruction. Even if you were somehow able to achieve peace and make the idea of loving one's neighbour a reality, there would be no place for me." Starscream replied knowing just how much it pained the both of them to say such a thing. Finally did he now decide to close the space between them, strolling on over to the sitting jet, caution in each step, but, as if Skyfire were to really hurt him? Even at gunpoint now? As he held his nullray blaster to the white mech's helm.

"...And seeing as how we are to be on opposing sides, sooner or later I will end up getting in your way. Is that why you've come, Starscream? To deal with me now?" He questioned, saddened as the expression of guilt spread its way onto his faceplates. Feeling the barrel of the blaster position up against the side of his helm. Guilt and shame, he hadn't known or even began to understand why those two specific emotions were bubbling up inside him, it was...strange honestly.

"Sorry, but the real answer I'm looking for is; 'It's all my fault'." Starscream narrowed his optics as he tried to focus his aim better, though the probability of missing was impossible at this close to point blank. All his attention was on the white mech, observing every movement, even if it was a slight motion. Nearly jolting back as a servo curled around his nullray, the datapad the white jet had been holding, slipped from his grip and clattered against the floor.

"Your servo is shaking and you've already had plenty of opportunities...This isn't like you." The red seeker gritted his denta, telling him to shut up, warning the white jet that he really would shoot. "But that's the thing-I don't mind if you do." With that, the Decepticon Air Commander's tension fled from him, leaving him with nothing at all but confusion, questioning. And this was when he saw, Skyfire pouring out himself now, before him with a saddened look. "The time when I will have to fight you will one day come. The time when we will be forced to kill each other will unfortunately come as well...And if when that time comes I have to see the suffering in your optics, then I'd rather die by your servo now."

_Skyfire?_

"You...**You fool**! What, are you trying to be all high and mighty or something?" Starscream yelled out, ripping his blaster away from Skyfire's grip, backing up and pointing to the newly joined Autobot. "I hate you! Go to the Autobots or go wherever the Pit you want! I don't care!" The scientist turned Decepticon felt himself breaking down, his processor having a fit with his emotions only to be broken more from his former friend's next words.

"...It's all my fault. I'm selfish. And I won't ask you to forgive me. Just, please don't cry." A few droplets of coolant that had spilled out had now turned into a stream as he tilted his helm down, avoiding any optic contact and muttering of how he wasn't crying. A slight nod and smile was returned by the larger mech from this action. "Yes...You're right...Of course you're not." Taking one of the red seeker's shaky servo's within his own he rose to a stand, automatically being questioned again.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Brief optic contact was made before pulling each other closer together, hesitant, but nevertheless it was done. Leaning closer, noses almost touching before finally locking lip contact in a gentle kiss, the last one they would ever share with one another again.

_I have to go now. Thank you for everything, Starscream._

* * *

He laid there, a pool of energon forming beside his helm and it flowed from his mouth, he was completely numbed out, the pain from his wounds had been excruciating, but maybe but was all worth it? There was coughing in the background, broken staticy laughter there to join it, but his audios were beginning to falter, deafening him. But he didn't seem to care as much as one thought they would on the verge of death, though thinking seemed to be the only thing he was able to do.

_ Having said that, he left. Damn it. What am I doing, picturing his face at a time like this...? I'm not afraid of death. But Primus, if you truly do exist, then I have one final request; I don't want to die with "I hate you" being one of the last things I ever said to him..._

And then his optics offlined, he was so tired...


End file.
